Stop My Heart From Breaking
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequel to Silent Lucidity :: Jared's world is turned upside down after an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop My Heart From Breaking**

**A/N: Set after "Silent Lucidity". Jared's already had his baby.**

**Chapter 1**

"You kids have fun today." Sam said, kissing Dean on his lips while Prue watched. She giggled at her daddies and Sam blushed as he turned away. Casey wrapped his hands around Jared's waist and pulled him close to him. Casey and DJ were too busy watching their baby sister in her play pen, so they weren't paying attention to their daddies.

"You be careful." Casey whispered in Jared's ear as Jared rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"Always am." Jared said. He kissed Casey before letting go of him and moving towards the front door. He had already said goodbye to the kids for the day. "Come on Sammy. The day is young and so are we." He laughed.

"Love you." Sam said before he kissed Dean one last time before he followed his brother out the door. Dean smiled at them before he picked Prue up and carried her over to the playpen, where Lucy and the newest member of the family, little Kathryn Rose, or Kate, were. She stood next to Sam and DJ, looking down at their little siblings.

"Isn't that cute?" Dean asked Casey. Casey nodded his head.

"My whole life I wanted a family, I just never thought that it would be this perfect." Casey said with a smile.

"Don't forget Cas," Dean said. "They're just little now. Wait until they reach their teenage years. That's going to be a blast." Dean laughed. Casey smiled at him. That's when Kate started crying. Casey reached over the edge of the pen and picked her up.

"What is it baby?" He asked as he cradled his daughter close to him. "You're hungry aren't you?" He asked, his voice sweet and loving. "I'm going to take Kate into the kitchen and get her her bottle. Will you watch the kids?"

"Yep." Dean said, watching Casey leave. He gently bent down to pick up Lucy, who was suddenlt lonely without her playmate nearby. He walked over to the couch and set down with her. He rested her on his chest and lovingly stroked her back. The next thing he knew, DJ, Sam, and Prue were surrounding him, all curling up next to him. He smiled as he felt his eyelids fall closed.

When Casey came back into the room, he smiled as he saw his kids, his nieces, and Dean all curled up on the couch, asleep. He couldn't help but laugh. Years ago, when he hung out with Dean, he wouldn't have seen a Dad. He would've seen a boy despretly in love with someone and willing to do anything for him, but he would've never seen Dean being a dad. Yet, he had become a great one, never letting his kids think they were alone. Well, they were just babies, so you couldn't leave them alone, but he made a silent promise that he would never send them away like his parents had Jensen and him. He had a strange feeling that today was going to be a good day.

The start of a new love story! I love writing these stories and I love writing the story that I am with one of my friends on here. I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam looked out the window of Jared's black Chevy Blazer as they drove through Lawrence towards Topeka. They were going to spend the day shopping and hanging out, like they use to do before their family lives came along. Jared took a look over at Sam, who seemed lost in his own little world.

"What's wrong Grumpy Gills?" Jared asked. Sam looked back over at him.

"It's just...this is the first time I'm leaving Lucy alone." Sam said. Jared smiled. He had to admit, he was a little nervous about leaving Kate for the first time. He didn't really want to, but he knew that Casey would take care of her. He already took care of their sons all the time.

"They're going to be fine." Jared said. He gently punched Sam's arm.

"Yeah. I just have this bad vibe. I don't know." Sam said. Jared's smile slightly fell.

"You had a bad vibe when Jensen came back to town, didn't you?" Jared asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, but Jensen's dead." Sam said. "And he's not coming back anytime soon. So I don't know what it is." Sam added. Jared looked over at him before looking back to the road. He stopped at the red light.

"Maybe it's just heartburn." Jared said. He reached over and pulled Sam into a hug. "I swear Sammy, everythings gonna be all right. Have I ever lied to you?" Jared asked. Sam smiled.

"No." He said. "Well, except when it came to who ate all my ice cream or the last piece of my favorite pizza." Sam laughed. Jared stuck his tounge out at him as he eased the car out into the intersection as the light turned green. Sam was looking out Jared's window when he noticed something. "Jared!" Sam yelled.

Jared didn't have time to respond as a heavy truck slammed into the driver's side of the car. Thankfully, he had a seatbelt on, keeping him from being thrown around the car, but he could feel the crack of bones as his door met his side. The Blazer was spun around, Sam's head hitting the glass of the passanger side window several times. The SUV kept spinning until it hit a phone pole on the passanger side, smashing Sam into the car. With both brothers pinned in the car, people began to scream for help as sirens went off. A bystander went to the truck and yanked the door open. The driver fell onto the ground. He was having a seziur.

"Sam..." Jared asked as he tried to move in the wreckage. He couldn't feel his left arm and there was tons of blood on his face. Black dots were making their way into his vision. "Sammy...answer me." Jared said. He managed to look over at the passanger side of the SUV. Sam's head was rested against the bloodied and broken glass. There was blood all over his face. "No, not now." Jared said as his eyes began to fall close.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Someone said. Jared tried to answer, but his voice wasn't coming out. Then he couldn't even see anything. All he was greeted with was darkness.

Oh no! Jared! Are him and Sam going to be okay? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean was awoke from his nap with the kids by hearing his phone ring. It was Sam's ringtone, which was "Hey Jude" but the Across the Universe version, not the Beatles one. He looked down to see that the kids were gone, well, not really. Lucy and Kate were sleeping in the play pen while Prue, DJ, and Sam were camped out on the floor. Dean smiled before he reached for his phone.

"Hey." He said. "Miss me already?" He asked.

"Are you Dean?" A woman asked. Dean's eyes grew wide as he set up on the couch.

"Yeah." He said. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Hailey St. Claire. I'm a nurse here at County General Hospital. Your name was listed as one of the I.C.E. contacts on one of the men that was brought in." She said. Dean felt his heart beating in his chest. And what the hell was I.C.E.?

_It must be those In Case of Emergency contacts Sammy's always getting mad at me for not filling out. _Dean thought to himself in a split second. That's when he began to speak.

"How many were brought in?" Dean asked.

"There were two men, but the driver's cell phone was too badly damaged to find a number on. We saw that you're name was listed first on the I.C.E. contacts, so we thought we might be able to get ahold of you." Hailey said.

"I think that it's my husband and brother-in-law that you have." Dean said. "I'll get ahold of my brother-in-law's husband and we'll be right there." Dean hung up the phone. He set there for a moment, staring at his phone, before he pushed himself to his feet and went running through the house to the kitchen, where Casey was standing making food.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"I just got a call from County General. Jared and Sammy were admitted to the hospital." Dean said. Casey dropped the knife he was cutting the food with to the floor. He kept staring at Dean.

"What?" He asked. "How?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "Let's drop the kids off at John's and head there."

"What about your mom's?" Casey asked as he placed the knife he dropped into the sink.

"She's not home. She was heading up to Dan's for the weekend." Dean said. Casey knew that Donna Ackles was dating a guy named Dan Lambert, and though Dean wasn't happy about him mom dating, but Donna was happy so he was happy.

"Okay. John's then the hospital. You'll have to call him. My phone died on me this morning. I'll charge it in the car." Casey said. Dean nodded. They went into the living room, not happy about waking the kids up, but knowing that they had to.

"Whas goin' on?" Prue asked sleepily.

"You're going to Papaw's." Dean told Prue. "Come on Dear Prudence." He said as he got her shoes on. Then he picked up Lucy. "My dear Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." Dean said, holding Lucy against his chest. He looked over to see Casey with DJ, Sam, and Kate.

"We'll take my car. There's enough room for all of them." He said. Dean nodded and took his daugthers outside. They had them loaded in the car and were off to John's quickly.

Poor Casey and Dean. Their families have been through so much. I know, I'm evil, but drama is just so fun to write. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean ran into the hospital first. Casey was close on his heels. They ran up to the nurses desk, Dean slamming into the wood from sliding to a stop. He placed his hands on the desk and went to lean over it.

"There were two men brought in." Casey said. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Hold on sir." One of the nurses said. She had a phone attached to her ear and was talking to someone.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. "Where is my husband?" Another nurse looked up and came over to them.

"Are you Dean?" She asked. He nodded his head. "I'm Hailey St. Claire. We spoke on the phone."

"Dean Ackles." Dean said. "And this is Casey Novak." Hailey shook Casey's hand, but Dean didn't seem to be in the mood to deal with her right now. "Where is my husband?" He asked.

"You're married to Sam, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I'll take you to Sam right now." She said. "Jared, who was the driver I assume, was taken into surgery about a half hour ago." Hailey explained. All the color seemed to drain from Casey's face.

"Surgery?" He asked. "Why?"

"His doctor will be able to explain everything to you. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to Sam." She said. Dean and Casey followed Hailey through the hallways. She stopped outside a room that was only closed off by a curtain. She moved it aside and Dean looked inside and saw Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean said. He ran in. Sam looked up. His right side was banged up. He had a cast on his right arm and a his right eye was purple and swollen. There were cuts all over his face from the impact to the light pole. Dean was at Sam's side in no time. "Baby." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Sam's rather uninjuried left side.

"How's Jay?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at Casey and Hailey.

"Sam, you just focus on getting better." Casey said. "Don't worry about Jared."

"But the truck his side first." Sam said. "How is he? Tell me please!" He begged. He was on the verge of tears and he began to hyperventilate.

"Baby, you need to calm down." Dean said, running a hand along Sam's cheek. "Just breath baby." He whispered. Hailey appeared at Dean's side with a needle. She stuck it into the I.V. attached to Sam's arm. His eyes began to close as the sedative took hold. Sam's hand went lax in Dean's, which only made Dean hold on more.

"He'll be out for a few hours." Hailey said, watching the way Dean lovingly stroked his husbands hair. "As soon as Jared's doctor is avaible, I'll send him here." Hailey said. Casey nodded and Hailey left. He stood there for a moment longer before he finally broke down and cried.

Poor Casey! I feel so bad for him! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jared! Jared baby wake up please!" Jared heard someone begging. Jared opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to ease the pain of the light. His head felt like it had been hit but a truck and then ran over for good measure. He looked around. He was in a room but it didn't look like a hospital room. And the voice didn't sound like anyone who would be there with him. "Oh thank God!" He felt someone's arms around him. "I thought you died baby."

"Jensen?" Jared asked, looking at the person who was hugging him.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He said. Jared pulled out of Jensen's hug and moved away from him. "What's wrong?"

"You're not real." Jared said. "You're dead."

"Did you hit your head too hard?" Jensen asked, running his hand along Jared's head.

"Where's Sam?" Jared asked. Jensen looked at him strange.

"Who's Sam?" Jensen asked. Jared shook his head and closed his eyes. "Baby, who's Sam?"

"My brother." Jared said. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "You of all people should know that." Jared added. Jensen just kept looking at him strange.

"Baby, you don't have a brother named Sam." Jensen said. "You're siblings are Jeff and Megan, remember?" He paused for a moment, seeing how distressed Jared was. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the car with Sam and some truck hit us." Jared said.

"That's not what happened." Jensen said. "We just got done filming a scene and you came in here. You tripped over something and hit your head on the counter. I came in just as you did that. I've never been so scared in my life." Jensen said, hugging Jared close to him. "I thought I lost you baby. I don't ever want to go through that ever again." Jared just let Jensen hug him, because frankly it wasn't that bad.

"Wait. Scene?" Jared asked. "I quit acting." Jensen let go of him and moved back.

"When did this happen?" He asked. "We have a contract for six seasons."

"What show?" Jared asked. Now he was just beginning to scare Jensen.

"I'm going to go have Eric get you a doctor." Jensen said, standing. Jared quickly grabbed his hand, making Jensen look back at him. He knelt in front of him and took his head in his hands, leaning their foreheads together.

"You really don't remember?" Jensen asked, his hot breath on Jared's face. Jared just slightly shook his head no. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to get his mind together. He moved away from Jared and set back down on the couch, pulling Jared close to him. Despite the anger and hatred he had towards Jensen, Jared found his head resting against Jensen's shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Jared said. "I want to know everything." Jensen sighed and got ready to tell him everything he could think of.

Oh no Jared! This isn't going to end good! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Novak?" Someone asked. Casey looked up from his seat by Dean, looking at the man in the doorway through swollen, red eyes. He rubbed a hand over his face and stood.

"I'm Casey." He said.

"I'm Doctor Ricky Ramone." He said. "I operated on your husband."

"How is Jay, doc?" Casey asked. Dean took his attention off of Sam for a brief moment to look over at Ricky and Casey. His hand was still wrapped around Sam's left hand. Sam's eyes fluttered open as he began to hear voices. It had been too quiet in the room for awhile.

"He shattered bone in his left arm. We had to place in a metal rod in order to piece it back together. He lost quiet a bit of blood and we had to hook him up to transfusions. We had to stich up some wounds on his head and as you have probably guessed, he has a sever concussion. He's in the ICU right now." Ricky explained. Casey fell back into his seat and tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. Ricky came over to him. "Put your head between your legs. Take slow, deep breaths." Ricky explained to him.

"Hey doc, when can I get out of here?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at him, not even realizing he was awake.

"Mr. Ackles," Ricky said, grabbing Sam's chart off of the end of the bed. "Says here that you're being admitted for observation." Ricky explained. "You'll be moved to a private room upstairs."

"But I don't want to stay." Sam said. "I need to go home and see my kids. I need to see Prue and Lucy."

"Sammy, you're staying here until you're better." Dean said. "Prue and Lucy are fine. They're at John's. But you, you could've died today. I'm not taking any chances by pulling you out of the hospital early. I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam turned his head away from Dean, not wanting to look at him right then.

"Casey, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to see Jared." Ricky said. Casey nodded his head and followed Ricky out of the room, but stoped at the door. He turned around to look at Sam and Dean.

"Hey Cas, go ahead. We'll come visit as soon as we can. Sammy-boy here needs to get his strenght so I can kick his ass when he gets home." Dean said. Casey smirked when he thought of what Dean really meant by that statement. He turned back at followed Ricky to Jared's room.

Casey is about to see Jared. How is he going to take it? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jared." Jensen whispered. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He said. "Tell me everything. I need to know." Jensen sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Jared, afraid that if he let go that he would disappear from view.

"Your name is Jared Tristan Padalecki. You and me are both from Texas. We're both actors. In 2005, you and me started working with Eric Kripke on this show called _Supernatural_. We play a pair of demon hunting brothers who travel the country searching for the thing that killed their mom. I play the older brother named Dean Winchester and you play the geeky yet charming younger brother Sam..." Jared wasn't listening anymore. "Jay? Baby, you still with me?"

"I...I..." Jared said. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He pushed away from Jensen and soon found himself in a bathroom. On his knees, he let go of everything he had in his stomach, suprised when he felt the burn and pain that came with retching. Jared tried to pull away when he felt Jensen's hands on him, but found himself unable to.

"It's okay." Jensen said. "You really should go to a doctor babe." He added. Jared started crying. He fell into a boneless heap by Jensen, clutching a hold of him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sammy." He whispered. "No. No..."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jensen asked. "Please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"This isn't my life." Jared whispered. "I want my Sammy. I want my little brother." Jensen stroked Jared's head as Jared continued to cry. Something major must have happened when Jared's head hit the counter.

"Jared, Sammy's just a character on TV. He's just a character that you play. You're just having a hard time right now, it'll pass." Jensen said soothingly to Jared. He felt Jensen place kisses on his forehead.

_Sammy. _Jared said to himself. _I need you little brother. Where are you Sammy? Where are you?_

Jared needs his Sammy. Should I give him to him? I'm not sure yet. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The following lyrics are owned by Rascal Flatts (I think. I'm not sure. Oh well) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Casey stood frozen outside of Jared's room. He was pale, a vent down his throat, and a cast around his arm. His face was beaten and Casey fought the urge to puke at the sight. He took deep breaths before moving into the room. He found himself staring down at Jared, stroking his hair.

"Jay, please don't do this to me." Casey begged. "We've been through so much over the time we've been married and I don't want you giving up on me yet. Please don't give up on me yet Jay." He started crying, his tears hitting Jared's soft skin.

Casey found a seat for himself and set down in it, staring at Jared. He took Jared's uninjuried right hand in his and lightly sqeezed, trying to tell Jared he was here if he hadn't been listening to him. He sighed when he didn't get a squeeze back.

"Fight your way back to us man. Sammy...he's lost without you. If you leave me now...if you leave us now...I can't raise those kids by myself Jay. They're too much like their mommy and I...I just can't." He whispered.

Casey couldn't stand the silence. He hated it with a firey passion. Unable to cope with it anymore, he began to lightly sing. It was a song that him and Jared had danced to at Sam and Dean's wedding and would forever be known as their song.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you." Casey sang softly. When Jared still laid there, Casey got misty eyed again and skiped some parts of the song. "God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." He placed a kiss on Jared's forehead. "Yes he did."

Poor Cas! I'm gonna go hug him! He needs it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam was streched out on his new hospital bed, staring at the door. Dean had gone out to talk to Sam's doctor and Sam was getting cranky. He didn't want to stay in the stupid hospital attached to a stupid I.V. and heart monitor. He wanted to go home to his girls, sleep in the same bed as his husband and wake up to the sound of little Lucy crying. But most of all, he jsut wanted to see his brother. No one was telling him anything about Jared. The last time he had seen his brother was when he was being forced against him at seven miles an hour. The last thing he had said to him that wasn't a scream of his name was about food. Sam felt horrible about it for some reason, even though they had been joking before the truck hit them. He had heard about the driver and that he was being treated for a brain problem. But Sam needed to know about Jared. It was driving him insane.

Sam set back against his pillows, his eyes never leaving the door. Dean was talking to the doctor that had worked on Sam. He had a happy looking expression on his face, but Sam couldn't understand what was being said. He never was good at reading lips. Soon enough, Dean made his way back into the room and smiled at Sam.

"You'll be able to leave tomorrow." Dean said. "Unless there's any other complications, which I doubt there will be. You may have the Ackles last name, but you're still a Winchester, and we know how hard headed they are." Dean laughed, but Sam's eyes just fell onto the blanket that covered his lap. Dean went to him and rubbed the side of Sam's face. "Baby, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited about getting to go home."

"I want to know about my brother." Sam said. "I want to see Jared."

"You can't right now." Dean said. "I know how much you care for Jared, but we just have to wait and see if your going to be okay first." That's when Sam grabbed at his stomach as a pain shot through it. His world seemed to spin. "Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked, standing up and holding Sam's arms to hold him still.

"I...I..." Sam tried to say, but his eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids slipped closed before

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, pressing the call button. A nurse ran in quickly, then paged for Sam's doctor, who was just down the hall and came running in. Dean was forced out into the hallway as the doctor examined Sam.

"We need to get him to surgery, stat!" The doctor yelled as Sam was wheeled out of the room. Dean's heart stopped beating. Surgery.

Sammy! Why does he have to go to surgery? To find out, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jared felt a pain in his chest. Right where his heart was. It forced him over as he set alone on the couch. Jensen had went to the food tent to get them something. He thought that Jared would need it right now. He only got pains like this when it was something that involved Sam. John had taken him once to get tested for a heart problems, but there was nothing there. It was just brotherly instincts.

"Sammy." Jared whispered as he set on the floor, his back rested against the couch. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could just sense his brother, but he couldn't.

"Jay!" Jensen yelled. He was quickly at Jared side. "Babe, what happened? Are you okay?"

"It's just a pain." Jared said. Jensen's hands replaced Jared's over his heart. Jared's chest warmed as he felt the love. It was something that he had only ever felt with Casey before.

"Jay, we're going to the hospital." Jensen said, pulling Jared to his feet before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Jen, I'm fine. Jared said before he even realized that he had used the nickname. It was the high school nickname that Jared used for Jensen when they were together.

"Jay, you were out for almost ten minutes. You didn't remember anything. And you just started getting chest pains. We are going to the hospital now, even if I have to knock you out again and call for an ambulance to drag you out of here." Jensen said, gripping Jared's bicep. Before he even knew what he was doing, Jared had his lips on Jensen's.

Jensen gently led Jared back to the couch where they had just been sitting. Jared was sitting on the couch, Jensen on his lap, his arms wrapped around Jared's neck and kissing him. Jared couldn't surpress the moan that escaped his lips. He still loved Casey and would be faithful to him when he got back, but Jensen was right here, right now, and this was what he missed most about the man wrapped around him.

Bad Jared! No sleeping with the amazingly hot guy that plays Dean! That's bad! Milael and me will now sick our secret weapon on you! TOM HANNIGER! Please review lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Casey was staring at Jared when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw Sam being pushed down the hallway, Dean running behind the gurney. Casey ran out of the room and caught Dean by the arms before he could go any farther. He was crying, tears streaming down his face. He curled into Casey's arms as he was pulled into a hug.

"Dean, what's going on?" Casey asked. Dean pulled away from his friend and tried to pull himself together.

"Sam was argueing about not being able to go home, then the next thing I know, they're taking him to surgery." Dean said. "Shit Cas, I don't..." He let himself fade off as the thought entered his mind. He couldn't think about that. Not here, not now.

"It's gonna be all right Dean." Casey said. "Jared and Sammy know that they can't stay away from us for too long. Jared knows that I have his candy." Casey laughed at the ill made joke. He was trying to ease the tension, because they were both in pain right now. Sammy had been doing so good, and well, look at him now.

"I hope you're right Cas." Dean said. "Haven't our families already been through enough? Do we have to suffer more before we're allowed to be truly happy and peaceful?" Dean asked. Truth was, Dean felt bad. He had been arguing with Sam right before he passed out. The last thing that he had said to Sam was in the form of a yell.

"I'm always right man." Casey laughed. "And we should probably call John and explain to him what's going on. We didn't leave much when we told him something bad had happened. He's probably tearing his hair out trying to watch the kids and worry about us." Dean laughed at the thought of John black and grey hair being ripped out and him walking around bald. He would pay to see that if the situation wasn't so dire. But before either of them could make a move to go call their father-in-law, someone approached them.

"Mr. Ackles, I'm Dr. Osbourne. I operated on Sam."

Oooooooo! You wanna find out what's wrong with Sammy? Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have no medical knowledge what so ever. I only know what little bit I learned from House, Bones, NCIS, and Grey's Anatomy. (I only watched it because Jeffery Dean Morgan was on there *sighs*) Anyway, if you are a doctor, nurse, or whatever other medical professions there are, I am sorry if I offended you with trying to play doctor for Sammy!**

**Chapter 12**

"What happened?" Dean asked. Dr. Osbourne locked his eyes with Dean's.

"We found an ulcer in Sam's body that had burst during the car accident. We didn't catch it eariler when he was brought in, but it was causing him to bleed into his stomach. Luckily, we caught it before any major damage was done." Dr. Osbourne explained. Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Casey gripped his shoulder and gently squeezed. "Has there been any major stress within Sam's life within the past year or two?" He asked.

"When hasn't there been stress?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Has something major happened outside of the car accident?" Dr. Osbourne asked.

"Well, my two brother kidnapped him and held him hostage, then he died on the table while saving our baby girl but somehow was brought back to life." Dean explained.

"And this brother, would he be able to do anymore harm to Sam?" Dr. Osbourne asked.

"No sir." Dean said, his eyes drifting down to the floor. "He's dead."

"Oh my." Dr. Osbourne said. He touched Dean's arm. "I'm sorry..." Dean cut him off from saying anything else.

"I'm not." Dean said. "That bastard got everything he deserved. I hope he rots in hell." Casey was shocked about the words that Dean had for his brother. And after all they had been through as kids, he couldn't believe that Dean said that.

"Well, I think Sam should be safe then." Dr. Osbourne said. "We sent him to ICU and there was a request by a Doctor Pam Barnes that Jared and Sam be placed in the same room. She said that it would speed up healing process if they were near each other. Is that a problem?" Dean smiled at the doctor.

"Good 'ol Pam." Dean said. "No, that's not a problem with me. Is it with you Cas?" Dean asked. Cas smiled and shook his head no.

"That's great then. I take it that you know where Jared's room is." Doctor Osbourne said. Casey and Dean both nodded before watching the doctor leave. Dean and Casey then went back to Jared's room and sure enough, Sam was laying there, sleeping in a bed not too far from Jared's. Dean took his seat by Sam's bed, Casey by Jared's. They both took their husbands hands in theirs. And if neither of them could help it, they were never letting go.

Aww, who wouldn't want love like that? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam awoke the next day and was released that afternoon. Of course, he didn't stay gone for long. His brother was still in a coma and he didn't want to be too far from him. He went home and showered as best as he could and stopped by his dad's house to see his girls. Poor Sam and DJ weren't leaving their sisters side until they saw their dads. John said that they had been next to her all the time. Sam wanted to cry then. But he did cry when Prue wrapped her arms around him and told him she loved him.

Dean had tried everything to get Sam to stay home, but he wouldn't. He demanded that he be taken to the hospital so he could be at Jared's side. They had argued, which casued Prue to start crying. John ended up physically seperating the two, telling Sam to go upstairs to his old room and telling Dean to go out to the Impala. Dean had slammed the front door and Sam had ran up the stairs. He had fallen onto his bed crying but ended up falling asleep. Dean scaled the balcony and climbed into his room. He set on Sam's bed, running his fingers through his hair. Eventually, he curled up behind Sam and pulled him close to him. He felt bad about yelling at him, but he had just got out of the hospital. He needed his rest.

When Sam woke up later, Dean had been right there to comfort him. He placed soft kisses wherever he could.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Dean said as he gently touched Sam's soft skin. "It's just...you were hurt, bad. I don't want you to get hurt any worse. I can't handle losing you."

"You're not going to lose me." Sam said. "I love you way too much to ever leave you."

"You better bitch." Dean said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Sam retorted. Dean kissed Sam then. He ran his fingers through Sam's silky smooth hair. His hands were going up Sam's shirt when there was a knock on the door. Dean quickly pulled away and set on the bed like he was a good little boy. Sam laughed. "Yeah?" He asked. The door opened to show John.

"There you are." John said. "When you weren't outside in the Impala, I kinda freaked." John told Dean.

"What's wrong Dad?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." John said. "Just been searching everywhere for Boy Wonder here." John pointed his thumb at Dean. Sam laughed. "So, I'm guessing that Sammy wants to go back to the hospital to see his brother." John added. Dean looked over at Sam, who stuck out his bottom lip and used his signature puppy dog eyes. Dean sighed at the sight. They won every single time they were used.

"Fine." Dean finally said. "We're going, but the minute you yawn or start feeling tired, I'm loading you up in the Impala and taking you home. You understand?" Dean asked.

"Can we come back here?" Sam asked. "I want to be near my kids." He shot the puppy eyes at John, who quickly faultered to their power.

"That's fine with me." John said.

"Okay. Fine. We'll come back here. Does that make you happy?" Sam smiled and nodded his head. Dean melted under the weight of the dimples. He loved them more than anything else. "Well come on princess. Your carriage awaits." John rolled his eyes but moved out of the way. He watched as the two walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. He stood there for a moment, thinking.

"I wish you were here to see this Mary." John whispered into the wind. "I wish you could see how happy our son is. And I wish he could've had his mom all those years." With that, John quickly left.

I probably shouldn't have watched the season 5 rerun on TV last night while writing this. That Dean and Sam were totally killing my mood. It was "Point of No Return" for those of you who've seen it. Still gotta make Dean pay for doing that to my Cas. Misha Minions unite! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would just like to give a special thank you to milael (sammy :-) ) for the idea of this chapter. You're amazing at this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Jared awoke to the sound of breathing next to him. He felt the fingers wrapped around his arms, holding him close. He opened his eyes and turned to see who it was. He was sure it was going to be Casey. But he was wrong, fore it was Jensen. Jared pulled away from Jensen and ran out of the room. He was heading towards the door when he felt someone behind him. He spun around and saw Jensen.

"Jay, are you all right?" Jensen asked, advancing on Jared. Jared began to freak out. He ran towards the kitchen. Jensen followed him. "Jay, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Stay away from me." Jared hissed as he moved into the kitchen. He ran around the counter and grabbed something from the sink. It was a sharp knife that Jensen had used to when making food. He held it out towards Jensen. His hand was shaking. "Get back."

"Jare." Jensen said. "Put the knife down. Let's talk." He inched closer to Jared. Jared found himself pushed against the counter, trying to stay away from Jensen. "Come on baby. Talk to me."

"Leave me alone!" Jared called out. Jensen quickly moved, grabbing Jared's wrist that he knew had been broken at one point in time and squeezed it. Jared yelled out in pain and he dropped the knife. Jensen quickly snagged it and moved it away from Jared. Jared stared at him with the knife. Flashes of Jensen attacking his brother, his Sammy, assulted his mind. He quickly pushed past Jensen and started to run, looking for a place to hide. He found a closet and locked the door. He could hear the running footsteps stop outside the door. Jared was curled up in the middle of the closet.

"Jared, come out of there." Jensen said, testing the knob. When he found it locked, he swore under his breath. "We need to talk. Something else happened when you hit your head. You're hurt worse than you're letting on."

"Just go away." Jared whispered. "Please." He began to cry as he held his throbbing wrist against his chest.

"Jay." Jensen said softly. Jared heard the knob moving then the door opening. Jensen was right in front of him, taking his head in his hands and tilting his head up to look at him. "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"I wanna go home." Jared cried. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him into a hug.

"You are home baby." Jensen said. "This is our home."

"But this can't be real." Jared said. "Sam, Dean, and Cas aren't here."

"You must have hit your head really hard." Jensen said. "Sam, Dean, and Cas aren't real. You, me, and Misha Collins play them on TV, remember? You play Sam, I play Dean, and Misha plays Cas." Jensen ran his hand down Jared's cheek. Jared laid his head against Jensen's shoulder and cried some more. Jensen rubbed Jared's back and eventually, they both fell asleep right there.

Poor Jen and Jay! They both need hugs! Sam and Dean girls go at it. That means I get Cas all to myself! Evil lol! Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam was standing by Jared's bed when his heart moniter went off. Sam was scared out of his mind when his big brother stopped breathing. The doctor and lots of nurses came running in. They pushed Sam away from Jared and out into the hallway. Sam began to hyperventilate as he stood out in the hallway, watching them work on his brother. Dean and Casey had went to get some coffee, which left Sam alone with his brother.

"Jay." Sam whispered. He fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. A nurse came out of Jared's room and helped him set flat on the ground. She had him put his head between his knees and take deep breaths. He had been doing this for about five minutes when Dean and Casey came back.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running down the hallway. He was quickly by his husband.

"What's going on?" Casey asked. "Is Jared okay?"

"He stopped breathing." Sam said. He didn't look at either one of them, he just kept staring at the floor. Casey set down on one side of Sam, Dean on the other, They both wrapped their arms around him. Dean knew that Casey needed it more than him.

"It's gonna be all right." Dean whispered to both of them. That's when the doctor came out. Casey was instantly to his feet. Sam was right behind him but it took Dean a moment to get up. He was getting too old for this.

"Mr. Novak." Ricky Ramone said, coming out of Jared's room. He looked tired.

"Yes?" Casey asked. "How is he?"

"He's doing better." Ricky explained. "It was just his body catching up to everything that's been happening." Casey closed his eyes for a moment. Dean hugged Sam. "If anything else happens, page me." Ricky said before leaving. Casey stood there in the hallway, staring at Jared.

"Please." He begged. "Please come home baby. I need you."

Poor Sam and Casey. Watching your bother and husband fight for his life isn't something you should ever have to do. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

What seemed like days to Casey, Dean, and Sam was actually months to Jared. He had accepted the fact that he was with Jensen now. Slowly, Casey, Sam, and Dean began to float to the back of his mind. A verison of Sam and Dean showed up when him and Jensen worked, but it wasn't the same verison that Jared remembered. These versions were almost killers, something that his Sam and Dean would never be like. But then again, he began to forget what they were like. He wasn't there anymore. He was here, the place he thought was real. The place he would always call home forever and ever.

This Jensen was different than the one that he had seen in the other world. He was kind and sweet, not looking out for just himself but for the both of them. If Jared didn't feel like going to the bar and just wanted to go home and curl up with the dogs (he still couldn't believe he got dogs here!), Jensen was perfectly fine with it. He would go home with him too, much to Jared's protests. He was always telling Jensen that he didn't have to put his life on hold because of him, but Jensen would always come back with a sweet comeback, and those sweet comebacks always ended the same way. The two of them tangled up in bedsheets with Jensen's arms wrapped around Jared, never wanting to let him go.

This day started out like any typical weekend that Jared had experienced while he was here. Him and Jensen would walk around Vancouver, going shopping and just enjoying each others company. Jared smiled when Jensen would slip his hand into Jared's and intertwine their fingers. They didn't care if people would stare at them while they walked down the sidewalk. Actually, he heard a few girls gasp and mention things like "That's so hot!" and "I was right!". Jared wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm gonna go in here." Jensen told Jared, pointing towards a bookstore. "Wanna come with me?"

"Nah." Jared said. "I know how much you wanna go get Twilight." Jensen gasped.

"No way I'm readin' Twilight!" Jensen yelled. "I'm getting the Vampire Diaries. There's a difference."

"You're only reading it because you think Ian Somerhadler is hot." Jared joked. Jensen grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so their lips were only a little ways away.

"You are the only person I think is hot." Jensen said. "You and only you." Jensen then leaned up and kissed Jared's soft lips. Jared moaned before Jensen pulled away. "I'll be right back. Don't run away and join the circus while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jared said. Jensen smiled before he went into the store. Jared found a bench and set down, placing his bags on the ground at his feet. The sky was blue and the sun was actually out for once. That was a rare occurance in beautiful Canada. Jared was just happy that it was like this for once. Jared just made himself comfortable when he swore he heard someone call his name. He looked around, but he didn't see anybody that looked like they were looking for him. Telling himself that he was just hearing things, Jared closed his eyes and let himself bathe in the sun. That's when he heard it again. He opened his eyes and looked across the street.

_Jared. Come back to us big brother. _Jared heard. His eyes opened wide as he looked across the street to see someone familiar standing there.

"Sammy?" Jared asked. He stood from his bench and ran towards the street, not even bothering to look both way before he crossed.

Jensen was busy looking for the first book in "The Vampire Diaries" series when he heard a crash and someone screaming for help. He had this strange feeling that Jared was involved somehow, so he left his stuff, dropped the book and ran outside. He looked over to see bags sitting by an empty bench. He looked towards the road to see Jared laying on the ground in front of a pick-up truck. His head resting on his right arm, which was extended out, almost as if it was reaching for something. He was laying in a puddle of blood, his own blood.

"JAY!" Jensen yelled out, running for Jared. "No." He said as he fell to his knees by him. "No, not you. Please don't leave me. Jared!"

"Jen." Jared whispered.

"I'm here Jay. I'm right here." Jensen said.

"I love you." He whispered to Jensen. He went lax in Jensen's arms.

"Jared?" Jensen asked. "Jared!" Everyone around him went silent as they realized what happened. "NO!" He yelled out. But it was too late. Jared was gone.

Poor Jen and Jay. They barely had any time together. Please review


End file.
